Jean Reis
Jean Reis ( ジャン·レイス Jan· Reisu,) known as the "Siren" (サイレン Sairen,) is a pirate and musician of The Valkyrie Pirates, who was found and recruited by them within East Blue. Her dream is to become the world's biggest musical sensation, so she can use the wealth and fame she gains afterward to support her impoverished home island. After taking notice of the rising success of Brook as the Soul King during the time skip, Reis has become even more driven to complete this goal than ever before; now stating that she'll surpass the Soul King in terms of popularity. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Jean Reis - Microphone.jpg|Reis, using her microphone in battle Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Musical Skills Being the musician of the The Valkyrie Pirates, Jean has a a talent towards playing the harmonica and the guitar. People have described her as having the ability to control others with her music, though as of now, it's currently debatable whether she does or doesn't. Weapons Alongside her physical and musical abilities, Reis carries around an assortment of weaponry to be used when she or her crewmates are in danger. These weapons are in fact her musical instruments and equipment, including her portable microphone and the headphones she constantly wears over her ears. Reis shows a great level of skill in wielding her own weapons, as she's had years of practice in handling them for musical purposes. However, when using standard weapons, such as swords and guns, Reis appears to be much less capable in fights, given her inexperience in wielding mainstream weapons. As a result, she has a preference for using her own tools in battle, and rarely, if ever relies on the weapons of others. Haki Relationships Crew Family Friends The Jolly Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc.) Trivia *Jean Reis was originally created by the user, East Dragons, who was given permission to add his own character to Wyvern 0m3g4's Valkyrie Pirates. However, shortly after creating the page, East Dragons admitted there would be little time to stay active on the wiki, let alone continue work on Jean Reis. And so ownership of the character was handed to Wyvern 0m3g4, owner of the crew Reis belonged to. *Unlike the vast majority of his other characters, and due to the fact that the character was created by East Dragons and did not have the inspiration shared with Wyvern 0m3g4, Wyvern did not know the origins of Reis' full name. Making her stand out amongst the many other characters Wyvern has created, who have some form of hidden meaning to their name. It wouldn't be until years later that East Dragons would explain that Reis was named after two real life pirates; much to Wyvern's surprise and amusement. Who these pirates were exactly has yet to be revealed. **In the meantime, in an effort to make sense of the character's name, Wyvern began doing some research into the name. Wyvern came to learn that Reis is an Arabic word, meaning "chief" or a person with authority. It's also a Dutch word, which can mean "travel," "trip" or "tour." Wyvern became amused afterward, as he made a connection between the word "tour" and the concept of Reis as a traveling musician. In Wyvern's own words, "it makes me think of Reis going on a grand world tour; playing songs wherever she goes." *Reis' alias as the Siren is a clear reference to the sirens of Greek myth; strongly believed to have been harpies or mermaids, the sirens were women who sang beautiful songs that would lure sailors to the rocky shores of the sirens' island, thus leading to their untimely death. This seems to not only reflect Reis' career as a musician, but also the fact that she is vilified by the Marines and World Government at large as a deadly criminal. *Reis' original dream, as written by East Dragons, was to find the guitar belonging to a musician from the Roger Pirates. Upon being handed to Wyvern 0m3g4, and assuming East Dragons would be fine with the change, Wyvern altered it so that Reis would strive to become the world's greatest pop artist. External Links Siren - Wikipedia article about the legendary sirens, which is where Reis' epithet draws inspiration from Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which Reis is Musician - One Piece Wiki article about musicians, which Reis fills the role of amongst The Valkyrie Pirates Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Musician Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece